Due at least in part to data charges associated with receiving data on mobile or wireless communication devices such as handheld communication devices, data which is automatically pushed out to devices without any user input is often limited in size. This aids in limiting the data charges associated with the pushed data in the absence of user input to the contrary. For example, email messages and web page loads pushed to a device may only be a portion of the full message or web page. A user may have to request extra data (e.g., more of the message or web page) for more data to be transmitted. It is possible that the additional data transmitted to the device may still not complete the full message or page load, requiring yet a further request or requests. Message and page loads may also be handled in this manner due to technical constraints or limited resources of mobile communication devices.
Certain types of messages and other content contain additional information describing how to format or render for display or other use such content in ways that cannot be easily or efficiently represented using plain text. Examples include messages and other content in “rich text” format, HTML format, and the like. These types of messages require more data and more space as a result of the style, formatting and other “rich features” of such messages. In order to keep data charges lower or to accommodate the resource/processing constraints of mobile communication devices, these messages and other content may benefit even more than plain text from an optimization of content in order to limit the amount of data occupied by the message pushed to mobile communication devices or to reduce the demands on the resources of such devices.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, servers and systems for optimizing HTML-based content such as HTML-based email messages.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.